In bridge constructions, at the site of a connection between constituent elements, there are provided connection means which have the task of forming superficial continuity elements for the girders between which they are interposed. This also ensures that the water coming from the surface and the paving does not come into contact with the structures making up the work. The detrimental effects produced by said water penetration are particularly harmful in presence of salts usually employed to defrost the road wearing course.
At the present state of the art, there are employed as continuity elements, certain viscoelastic samples made of a bituminous material, which are placed directly on the floor slab in presence of a simple waterproofing system realized through a sheath or a caulking with a superimposed sheet metal. This system being located centrally and including lateral drainage means usually in the form of tubes provided with microslots.
This construction permits in fact to obtain a good continuity as regards the comfort during passage of a motor vehicle on this road section, but often it doesn't insure waterproofing and the presence of the drainage means is not effective for collecting the water flow inside the buffer. The result is that the reinforced concrete structures and particularly the floor slab are frequently wetted with water which occasionally may be added with highly corrosive defrost salts, and this may have serious consequences on structural integrity of the girders and of the bridge itself.